The eyes of a Villain
by Gameeater1
Summary: Isaac isn't a normal trainer. He's a theif. A Murderer. A Villain. Watch as he takes on an apprentice, and begins his ascent as the greatest Pokemon Villain to ever live.


**The eyes of a Villain**

How a story begins...

"Yo, Rosellia heads up" shouted Isaac. He threw a large greasy bag toward the floral pokemon. With one swift motion, the creature swiped the bag, and poured its contents onto the rocky mountain floor. Rosellia shook its rosy hands, and then proceeded to lift on of the items from the bag, into its tiny mouth. Moments later, 2 other pokemon scuttled over, gobbling the food even more rapidly than Rosellia.

Isaac walked over to his pokemon. He smirked, whole heartedly, and walked away. He lifted his tight shirt over his head, pulling slightly as he barely got it over his neck. He walked over to a pool of bubbling water, and looked at his reflection, admiring himself. He had sleek dark hair, chiseled tan abs, and the perfect height of exactly 187 centimeters. He stood upon long and thick legs, carefully supporting his body. He closed his eyes, and leapt into the pool of steamy liquid.

"Ah..." he said as he rose from the water. It was warm and calming, good after a long day's work.

There was rustle in browning bushes. The plant-life on the mountain was dieing, considering it was always insanely hot. They didn't call it Mount Chimney because of the rocks. The brown and crackly bushes rustled a bit more, and then paused. It seemed to know it had been noticed by the pokemon.

"Sneasel...trim the bushes..." said Isaac with a hint of amusement.

Sneasel, a dark grey and red pokemon, lashed out at the bushes. Its pearly white claws slashed across the crackly bushes, snapping it clean in two. It fell apart, and behind it was a boy. A young boy, of about 10, no older, sat there, clutching his head in his knees. He looked up, fear in his eyes, directly at the sneasel standing before him.

"...H-hello..." he murmured. He rose slowly off of the ground, showing his true size. He was about a foot-and-a-half taller than sneasel. He did not move now, and simply looked at sneasel.

"Sneasel. Go back to your dinner," said Isaac loudly. He came out of the clear water. He walked out over to the boy, with a harsh step, the hard ground cracking beneath his feet. He looked down at the child.

"You're the Black Rose Demon!" shouted the kid, pointing an accusing finger at the man. Isaac frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"I followed you here! I saw you take off your mask, and you have the same pokemon he uses! You're him, I know!" said the kid confidently.

Isaac smiled. Then he began to laugh. He began to laugh, fairly hard, as hard as the kid had ever seen anyone laugh.

"Who--wh-o who would've thought...a ch-child would've figured what the Officers have spent years trying to figure out! It's hilarious!" said Isaac, crystal blue tears running down his cheeks. He eventually came to a stop, a long enough one to ask the kid a question.

"Kid, I'm amazed that you tracked me so well, and found me out. I've gotta ask, how'd you do it?" asked Isaac. He wiped the last tears from his eyes. He wiped his brow, and looked around the harsh-red terrain, and returned his attention to the kid. The kid stuck his fingers in his mouth, and created a loud whistle. It was like a Zigzagoon's screech, annoying but brief.

A striped Raccoon pokemon appeared in the distance. It was small, but eye-catching. It was known for its rummaging through trash, but strangely, this one, had a golden locket around its head. It was a Zigzagoon.

The creature scampered to its master, over the rocky mountain floor, many small pebbles along it, and several patches of cracked earth. Isaac's pokemon stood behind him, cautious, not knowing what the kid's partner was capable of. A rosellia, Sneasel, and Digglett, all fine pokemon, lined up, one-by-one.

"Zig!" it said, and stood next to the child. It had a glint of aspiration in its eyes.

"This...is Ziggy...he's my partner in crime! His nose is so good, once he whiffs a person, he can follow em' for a few hours, no rest!" said the kid with an enormous smile.

Isaac looked deeply at the kid. This kid has snow white hair, aqua-blue eyes, perfectly fair skin. My polar opposite. But with his partner pokemon, Isaac got the feeling that this kid could help him. Perhaps one day, succeed him. A powerful vibe, one he felt...maybe once before. He had to recruit this child; he had to make him...villainous.

"That's amazing kid. But since you've found me out, and probably headed to the police, I'll be heading out." said Isaac. He grabbed his wet shirt, called back all of his pokemon; with the exception of Rosellia. He grabbed his pack, and went over to pick up his thieving equipment. This kid was right. He was the Black Rose demon, 5-star criminal, so dangerous; no one had ever been within a 20 foot radius of him. Anyone but this kid had never approached him.

"No, don't go!" shouted the kid. Isaac smiled at his determination.

"I have to. Maybe we'll meet again someday, when you're older. What's your name?" Isaac began luring the kid in. He could track this kid down, and nab him, and make him his apprentice. He needed but his name.

"No...We won't meet again...neither of us is leaving...because I...don't know how to make you believe my words but I...I..." the kid paused. He began shaking. His next words both shocked and enthralled Isaac. All Isaac thought at that moment was "Jackpot..."

The kid said:

"I want to become a criminal like you,"


End file.
